3 Wishes
by ellethearrogant
Summary: Naruto finds an hourglass at an antique shop, not knowing that it contains Sasuke the tricky and perverted genie who has to grant him 3 wishes. Sasunaru. AU
1. Chapter 1

I am co-writing this story with my awesome cousin outofmind4416. Go read her story Identity! Also, please leave a review. Reviews are very encouraging!

I do not own Naruto!

Chapter 1

"Thanks for helping us close, Naruto. See you tomorrow!"

These words rang in Naruto's ears as he was leaving his job at the local café. He was a waiter, and after working there for two years, his boss had decided to make him work overtime.

"Bye Iruka-san!"

Naruto started walking back to his house. He had been working at the Ramen Café since he was a sophomore in high school. It was the beginning his senior year, and he couldn't wait to go off to college. The café closed at eight, so the sun was hanging low in the sky. As Naruto was walking home, he noticed a shop that he had not noticed before. It appeared to be an antique store with all kinds of different trinkets that no one would care about. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like he was being drawn to the place.

When Naruto opened the door to the shop, a small bell rang to indicate the arrival of a customer.

"Hi, welcome to the Lock and Key Antiques. My name is Kurenai. Let me know if you have any questions about the merchandise."

Naruto nodded politely and started walking around the shop. There were rows of shelves with random items that looked like they were taken right off the street.

Naruto continued walking down a row until he reached the end. He looked to his left and noticed several strange objects. On the shelf sat an old pipe, a rusty hammer, and a pretty, ornate hourglass lined with red and purple jewels. The hourglass looked pretty. If it wasn't too expensive, he could buy it for his mom.

He picked the hourglass up and noticed something strange about the sand. It seemed to shimmer and glow in the dim light of the store. It made the hourglass seem odd but added to the beauty of the antique. He carried the hourglass up to the counter where the tall brunette woman stood.

"How much does this hourglass cost?" Naruto was hoping it was some cheap, knock off item.

Kurenai looked at Naruto with a mildly surprised expression.

"Why I've never seen that item before. Are you sure you picked it up from my store?"

"Yeah, it was back by the hammer and pipe. Does this mean I don't have to pay for it?" Naruto never seemed to have much tact.

Kurenai seemed doubtful. "I'll give you a discount since I don't know how much it's actually worth. I'll give it to you for twenty dollars. I could be losing a lot of money on this though."

At first Naruto looked like he wasn't going to buy it. However, Naruto had a strange feeling that if he didn't make this purchase, he would be passing up a huge opportunity.

"Alright lady, here you go. But I'm keeping it even if you find out it's worth a lot."

Naruto's arrogance made Kurenai roll her eyes, but she accepted Naruto's money anyway and told him the typical "have a nice day" that all good shopkeepers say.

By the time Naruto made it home, it was completely dark outside. He opened the front door and found his mom tapping her foot impatiently in the kitchen.

"Naruto! Where have you been? Your father and I have been worried sick!" Naruto usually got home around seven, and his mother was none too pleased.

"Sorry mom. Iruka made me work overtime tonight. And since he offered me a raise, I couldn't say no. That's more money for ramen!" Kushina's eyes softened. She was proud of her son for being so motivated to work. Even if the motivation was unhealthy and sodium-rich noodles.

"Well next time you're going to work so late, be sure to call us! We were about to call the police to come and find you."

Naruto sighed. "Relax mom, I'm eighteen now. You and dad don't have to keep treating me like I'm a little kid." Naruto's parents had always been a bit overprotective, but they were very kind-hearted and only wanted the best for him.

"Alright well just call next time. Also, what are you holding there?" Kushina pointed to the hourglass that Naruto was holding up with both of his hands.

"I found it at some antique place on Cherry Street. I thought you might like it in the living room or something. You've been talking about how you wanted more decorations in the house." Naruto walked over and set the hourglass on the kitchen table. He turned it over so the sand began falling down through the narrow tunnel.

Kushina gave Naruto a kind smile, forgetting that he had just worried her for the last few hours. "Thank you Naruto, that's very thoughtful. We will find a place to put it tomorrow. Your father's already gone to bed. I told him I would wait up until you got home. I'm off to bed, good night!"

"Night mom."

Since it was a Friday night, Naruto didn't have school the next day. But since Iruka had made him work so long, he wanted to sleep as long as he could. Naruto turned off the lights in the kitchens and headed up the stairs to his room.

In the kitchen, the sand in the hourglass continued to fall. It wasn't until the last grain of sand fell through to the bottom of the hourglass that the object began to glow a vibrant blue color.


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! We love reviews. And Sasuke! And poor Kiba who is avoided because people think he's a werewolf. On to chapter 2!

And no, we still do not own Naruto.

Love, Lizzy and Elle : )

Chapter 2

Naruto woke up to the sound of his alarm clock ringing at the loudest possible setting. It was six thirty in the morning and Naruto had about an hour to get to school before the first bell rang. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. '_This is what I get for working so late,' _Naruto thought grudgingly. He removed his blue pajama hat and let out a loud yawn. He lifted himself off of the bed and made his way over to the bathroom. After he showered and brushed his teeth, Naruto decided to head downstairs to grab a quick bagel before making his way to school.

When Naruto went into his kitchen, he noticed that the hourglass he had spent twenty dollars on was glowing blue. It was the sand that was glowing blue, not the hourglass itself. '_Well that's certainly weird, maybe it's a lamp_.' Naruto grabbed a blueberry muffin as he stuffed it in his mouth.

After a few seconds of thoughtful chewing, Naruto sighed and left the house without giving the hourglass another thought.

The walk to school was about ten minutes, and Naruto took that time to think back on whether he had homework to turn in that day. He couldn't remember anything, and figured that it didn't matter anyway. He was a senior, and he already sent out college applications.

After shoving his backpack into his locker, Naruto heard a voice call out.

"Yo Naruto, how's it going?" Kiba grinned as he approached Naruto. He was wearing his usual hoodie. He was walking next to a guy with a short, brown ponytail that was worn high up on his head.

"Hey Kiba, Shikamaru, you guys ready for some good old mythology fun?"

Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru had been roped into taking a mythology course since they were short on their social studies electives. Since it was senior year, they were all catching up on classes they had not been able to take yet.

"I just want to stop learning about werewolves. Kakashi-sensei even had the nerve to ask me if I was a werewolf. Can you believe that?" Kiba growled.

Naruto couldn't contain his laughter. "You do kind of look like a dog hahahaha" Even Shikamaru cracked a smile at that. Kiba growled again, showing his slightly sharp canines, which caused Naruto and Shikamaru to continue laughing.

When they entered the classroom, the teacher was absent. They waited for about ten minutes before a tall, white-haired man ran in like he was late to his own wedding.

"Sorry I'm late class, I was making copies of your homework."

Half of the class rolled their eyes. Even though it was only a month into the school year, they were able to see through Kakashi's made up excuses for being late every day.

Kakashi coughed. "Good news class, we are finally moving on from our unit on werewolves. Sorry, Kiba"

The whole class snickered. They had been learning about werewolves for three weeks now, and Kakashi would not stop commenting on Kiba's werewolf attributes.

"We are now moving on to genies." Kakashi opened his book and was about to speak when some girl raised her hand. Kakashi nodded, giving her permission to ask her question.

"Do you mean genies like in that one Disney movie?" The girl had pink hair and green eyes. Her voice was overly sweet, almost in a sickly way.

"No Sakura, the genie myth differs from the cliché children's version. Any more questions?" Kakashi scanned the crowd in search for another raised hand. When there wasn't any, he continued.

"Now, there are a limited number of genies that are said to exist on Earth. They all came into existence simultaneously when a special meteor crashed to Earth sometime in the Cenozoic Era. They supposedly came into existence shortly before humans did, meaning they have been around a long time." Kakashi was about to continue before he was interrupted.

"Sensei, don't genies live in magic lamps?" Sakura did not seem to want to give up on the Disney version.

"No, genies have roamed the land for hundreds of thousands of years. They are immortal and do not have to live in lamps or grant wishes to humans. Now if I could continue, please." Kakashi was about to continue lecturing before the bell rang.

"No homework tonight, but come prepared to learn tomorrow. And the next person who asks a question about the animated blue genie will have Kiba attack them on the next full moon." Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING WEREWOLF" Kiba ran out of the classroom. Naruto sweat dropped as he followed his angry werewolf friend.

After mythology was over, Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru all parted ways for their second class. After the fourth bell rang, the three met up again and walked into the cafeteria for lunch.

They all sat down at a large, but empty table together. The three were definitely not the coolest kids in school. The peaceful lunch was interrupted by a boy with long, brown hair and white eyes.

"Well what do we have here? Whiskered freak, the lazy shit, and the werewolf." Neji sneered as he stopped in front of their table. He was standing with two other people. One was a girl with brown hair styled in two buns on top of her head. Her name was Tenten, and she was Neji's right hand. The third person was a guy with short brown hair and a green jumpsuit. Lee was nice but usually just followed the other two around.

"Can't you just leave us alone, Neji? And cut the werewolf crap. What happened to calling me dog face?" Kiba asked.

"After hearing about Kakashi's lecture, I figured werewolf fit you better. Enjoy your lunch." Neji said sarcastically before shoving Kiba's lunch tray all over his lap. The three students walked back over to their table where a blonde girl and pink-haired girl were sitting.

Naruto stared dreamily over in the direction of the table. He was staring at none other than Sakura Haruno, the pink-haired beauty.

"I wish Sakura didn't hang out with those guys. Sakura…." Naruto trailed off.

Shikamaru snapped and brought Naruto back to reality.

"Neji just insulted your birth marks and all you can think about is Sakura? She's never going to like you. And I hear he's after her. And Neji has a lot better of a shot at her than you do, kid." Kiba sneered.

Naruto ran his hand over his cheek. He had three black lines that ran across each cheek. He was born with them and was constantly teased for having them.

"Well maybe she'll realize that I'm better for her than Neji or Lee or any of those bastards."

Kiba scoffed. "As if, kid".

"Okay, watch this." Naruto stood up and walked over to the popular kids' table. He stopped just behind Sakura, who was animatedly talking to her best friend Ino. Naruto watched Sakura longingly and waited for her to notice him, effectively getting the attention of everybody else at the table. Once Sakura turned around, she sent him a dirty look.

"What?" She hissed.

Naruto blushed as their eyes met, and replied, "You look pretty today, Sakura-chan."

Both girls burst out laughing and turned back around to face the rest of the table again, who joined in with the laughter. Naruto listened as they started a new conversation, completely ignoring what Naruto had just said.

Neji, who sat to the left of Sakura, watched Naruto stand there awkwardly and eventually decided to say something. He stood up and gently pushed Naruto away from the table. "You saw that right? You know you don't belong anywhere near her."

"You get jealous easily, Neji."

Neji burst out laughing. "Jealous of what?"

Naruto ignored that comment and looked at Sakura again. "She deserves better." Naruto said flatly, keeping eye contact with Sakura, who had turned back around to see what Neji was doing.

"You don't know what she deserves. You don't even know what girls like. You've never had a girlfriend, have you?" Neji said, pushing Naruto a little further toward the table where Kiba and Shikamaru sat. Most of the cafeteria was listening in and watching them cross the floor.

Naruto shook his head. "I can still tell she deserves better."

"Fuck. Off." Neji smirked, pushing Naruto down into his chair at the table, and walked back off to his own. Naruto felt tears start to form in his eyes. He got up from the table, not wanting anyone to see him cry. He ran all the way down the halls of the school and out the door. Once he was outside, he began walking back toward his house. He didn't care if he got in trouble for skipping. He just couldn't be at school right now.

Naruto opened his house and slammed the door once he got inside. His parent wouldn't be home until five. Naruto was about to head upstairs to go to sleep when he heard a noise in the kitchen.


End file.
